<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hilda Needs a Soaking by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591507">Hilda Needs a Soaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington'>Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Byleth, F/F, Sauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be training time for Byleth, but Hilda somehow corralled her into going to the sauna. It's not the worst thing in the world, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Byleth's Three Houses Harem Run [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hilda Needs a Soaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor!" Byleth turned to the distinctive sound of Hilda's voice, calling for her across the way. She was waltzing over to her, not an ounce of urgency in her steps. "Where ya goin', Professor?" She stopped in front of her, arms behind her back with a smile on her face. Knowing what she knew about Hilda, it made her suspicious.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was just going to the training hall. Is there something you need?" When Hilda's eyes lit up, her suspicions were confirmed. She had gotten wind of the fact that Hilda liked to pawn her duties off on other students, but so far she had never caught her in the act. Of course, she wasn't a big disciplinarian, but she knew that someone in Hilda's position needed to learn how to take on responsibilities. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, actually! I was hoping you would come with me to the sauna." The sauna, huh? That wasn't what she was expecting to hear. Her confusion must have been clear on her face, as Hilda put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Did you think I was going to ask you to do something for me?" She didn't answer, but she didn't have to: it was obvious. "Ugh, come on, Professor. I'm not <em>that </em>lazy! Can't a girl just ask the new Professor to join her in the sauna?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose so..." She frowned slightly, but she couldn't think of a reason to <em>not </em>go with her. Sure, she could use another hour or two in the training room, but perhaps some time in the sauna would do her good. It could help relax her muscles, which would allow her to train even longer. Bandits never rested, after all. That's what her dad always told her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Great! Let's go, then!" Taking her hand, Hilda happily led them up the stairs and towards the sauna. She took one last fleeting look at the doors to the training hall, knowing they would have to wait for a little bit. Then they were at the doors of the sauna, nodding at the guard before they went inside. Once inside, they both went into separate stalls so they could get changed into the beige top and shorts that all women had to wear. She didn't know why that was the specific dress code, but for some reason she got the feeling it was Manuela's fault.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahh, this is nice! Hilda needs a soaking!" She sat down on the first row of seats, stretching out and folding one leg over the other. "Come sit down, Professor. Bet you need a soaking too." She shrugged at that, not really <em>needing </em>one, but also not going to deny it when the opportunity arose. Sitting next to Hilda, she spread her legs a bit and placed her hands on her knees. The heat was already forming a few beads of sweat on her forehead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a couple of moments, the two of them sat alone, soaking in the heat in silence. She glanced over, seeing Hilda leaning back with her eyes closed, her movements pushing out her chest. It could have been misconstrued as accidental, but there was something about it that made her feel it was intentional. Maybe she was letting what others said about Hilda color her own opinion. It wasn't as if she was a <em>bad </em>person. Maybe a bit lazy, but certainly not bad. It could all be accidental and innocent.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She felt something on her leg, and she looked down to see two fingers tiptoeing up to her thigh. Well, so much for that. She looked up at Hilda, who had on her best innocent girl expression. It was hard to believe that when her fingers were right there on her thigh. She raised an eyebrow, which was all she needed to do to let Hilda know that she was wise to her shenanigans. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww, don't look at me like that, Professor." She put on her biggest smile, but Byleth was not fooled. Finally she dropped the act, though the smile didn't leave her face. "Okay fiiine! You got me, Professor. I didn't invite you here just to get our soak on, though that <em>is </em>mostly why I wanted to come here." She moved her fingers up higher, until her hand was under Byleth's shirt. "But there's no one here, right? There are other fun things you can do in a sauna." She shot her a wink for emphasis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though she already knew it was true, Byleth took a look behind her. There indeed was no one else there. Hilda's hand was still underneath her shirt, caressing her stomach. She seemed to be enjoying sliding her fingers across the musculature down there, and Byleth had to admit that she liked it too. Her body was feeling more heat than the sauna itself was providing, and she knew exactly why that was. That was likely why she nodded once she finished thinking about Hilda's request.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yay! Okay, think you can get a few towels? My butt's too sensitive to lay down on hot seats like these." She supposed that Hilda was bound to ask her to do something for her eventually. Without a word, she stood up and headed for the changing room to grab a handful of towels. She made sure to get enough so that they both could lay down without burning their skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When she got back, Hilda was sitting on her spread-out shirt. Her shorts were on the floor next to her, unceremoniously discarded. She smiled demurely, each breath she took making her breasts lift up in their bright pink confines. "Thanks for the towels, Professor! Normally I hate to sweat, you know? It's so unladylike, but it's okay when it's in the sauna."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She shrugged at that, handing off some of the towels to Hilda. Personally, she enjoyed a good sweat. To her, the more she was sweating, the better her training was going. However, this <em>did </em>track with the word going around about Hilda's work ethic, or lack of it. She had wondered just how she got away with it for so long. Watching her breasts lift up and fall down, her sensual smile visible at the top of her vision, she had a feeling she now knew why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hilda laid one towel on the seat to her right, then leaned over to lay another one down beyond it. The third towel she took to herself, wiping off some sweat from her forehead before moving it lower. She slowly ran it across the tops of her breasts, sighing happily as she cleaned off any droplets of sweat from her skin. Byleth imperceptibly gulped, her eyes glued to where the towel went. There was no doubt all of Hilda's motions were deliberate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As she laid towels down on the opposite side, Hilda ceremoniously laid down, kicking her feet out with a big smile on her face. She looked every bit like the pampered princess the other students made her out to be, and to be honest, it was an attractive look for her. Byleth couldn't blame her for it in that instance. Shaking her head at her own enabling, she began to shed her clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pulling her shirt off, she could see Hilda's eyes directed straight at her stomach. They traveled up to her breasts, then right back down, her tongue popping out to cross her lips. That was a reaction she was used to by now. She removed her shorts and got on her knees on the towels. Looking down at Hilda, lying there exposed to her, she couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy the beauty in front of her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You gonna kiss me or not?" Hilda looked up at her impatiently, puckering her lips. Well, no sense in keeping her waiting any longer. She lowered herself down on top of Hilda, noting the slight discomfort due to there only being so much room on the seats. That didn't seem to bother Hilda, who put her hands in her hair and yanked her down the moment she was within reach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their lips slammed together, immediately melding into a series of passionate kisses. Byleth pressed her body down, pinning Hilda beneath her as they made out hungrily. It was intense, made more so by the heat surrounding them. They were both sweating after just kissing, but neither of them were too bothered by it. She stuck her tongue out, probing for entrance, and Hilda parted her lips to let her in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her tongue entered Hilda's mouth, exploring with languid freedom. Hilda let her tongue submit to the invasion, her hands running through Byleth's hair as she bucked her hips up. Making out was only going to be so good for so long, and it was clear that Hilda was already looking forward to something more stimulating. However, there was one place she wanted to go before giving Hilda what she truly wanted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as she reached Hilda's chest, she grabbed her bra and pulled it down, letting her breasts pop out of their confines. Hilda let out a little gasp, then giggled when Byleth pressed her face into her chest. "Aww Professor, I should have known you were a boob woman." She ran her fingers through Byleth's hair, sighing and gasping when her tongue would flick across her sensitive nipples.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her gasps morphed into moans when Byleth sucked on her nipples, squeezing the breast that wasn't getting the same attention. She made sure she could cover as much ground as possible, and that got positive reactions out of Hilda. Eventually, it appeared that Hilda had reached her fill before she had. She yanked on her head, making her eyes glance up to see what the trouble was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Haven't you had your fill yet? There's somewhere lower that needs your attention too." She tried to appear demanding, but it was overshadowed by the look in her eyes. It made her look desperate, though she tried to hide it behind bravado and repeated movement of her hand across her forehead. That reminded Byleth of their situation, and she looked down to see new droplets of sweats dripping down Hilda's breasts, into the valley of her throat. Something primal ran through her soul, and she ran her tongue along Hilda's skin, licking up the sweat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Professor! That's so weird," Hilda cried, but looking up at her revealed a blush on her face. She actually smiled as she went down to Hilda's throat, lapping up the sweat that had accumulated there. It was powerful in a way: she was pressing herself right up to one of the most vulnerable spots on Hilda's body, and she wasn't being pushed away. She was certainly embarrassed, there was no doubt about that, but she wasn't doing anything to stop it. "You're such a perv..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She started going lower, dragging her tongue all the way down Hilda's body. Hilda giggled at the ticklish touch, but didn't say anything otherwise until Byleth had gotten down to the place that needed her attention. "Ohh yeah, right there, Professor." She sighed happily, bucking her hips enticingly. Her pretty pink panties were all that stood between the two of them, and Byleth made sure to dispose of them quickly. Hilda wiggled her hips to help them come off, lifting her left leg and letting them hang off of her ankle. "Like what you see, you perv?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course she did. Who wouldn't? It had been clear why people fell over themselves to do Hilda's bidding, and that was when she was clothed. Her being naked would leave no resistance in the entire monastery. It was for the best that it wasn't a clothing optional school. For the moment, with the two of them alone in the sauna, it was okay to go clothing optional for a little bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, she had kept Hilda waiting long enough. Rather than teasing her a bit more, she pressed her tongue in between her wet folds. Hilda sighed happily, and when she glanced up she saw her playing with her breasts. That was a nice sight, but she had pressing matters to attend to. She had to focus on swirling her tongue around, dipping it in deep before pulling out and lapping up the wetness accumulating on Hilda's pussy lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ahh, Professor! That's the spot!" She squealed excitedly, wrapping her legs around Byleth's head. It wasn't as if Byleth was going anywhere, though. She was committed to the cause, dragging her tongue up to swipe it against Hilda's clit. Her legs tightened around her head, her breathing getting faster above her. The air was growing oppressive around them, but neither of them cared much in that moment. They were beating the heat in the hottest way possible.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't stop, Professor! Don't stop! It's so good!" Hilda was very vocal with her enjoyment, making sure Byleth knew what she was doing was good. She hadn't gotten any complaints yet, but she had to admit that it was nice to be complimented. The more times she had sex, the more confident she felt in those abilities. It really <em>was </em>like a battlefield, but with a lot more nudity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moved her focus almost exclusively to Hilda's clit, licking, sucking, and even biting at the sensitive nub. When Hilda's body started spasming, she dragged her tongue down to swirl it around inside her. She was falling apart underneath her, the room reaching temperatures that didn't even seem reasonable. Then, finally, Hilda truly fell apart.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Professorrr!!!" With her loudest scream yet, she came all over Byleth's lips. Her body shook and jerked as she came, strangled moans continuing to follow her previous declaration. At the end of her climax, her body locked up, then relaxed, melting against the seats like she was made of jelly. Byleth slowly pulled her face away, licking her lips as she could hear Hilda's heavy breathing. Looking her over, she could see her chest heaving, sweat covering every inch of her skin. There was quite the temptation to lick her down, but she resisted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ohh Professor, that was wonderful." Hilda let out a dainty sigh, slowly sitting up. She seemed a bit woozy from such a powerful climax, but she still had the energy to grab one of the towels she was laying on and start wiping herself down. "That worked up quite a sweat, didn't it?" She giggled, wiping down her face and chest as she kept ogling Byleth. "We should get going, hm? Don't wanna spend too much time in the sauna, as relaxing as it is."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh?" She frowned slightly, watching as Hilda continued to innocently dry off her naked body. They were leaving? She then looked down at herself, feeling the wetness that had pooled within her panties. That didn't seem right. It was possible that Hilda was making a joke, but she didn't seem to be. In fact, once she had wiped off as much sweat as she could, she dropped the towel and started sashaying over to the changing rooms.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I feel like having a nap. How 'bout you? My bed's big enough for two." She threw a wink over her shoulder, preparing to get dressed again. For a second, Byleth just stared at her, in disbelief about what was happening. What happened to reciprocation? Was Hilda really that lazy? Then her body reacted, honed by the fields of battle to move without much thought. She darted forward, grabbing Hilda by the arm and spinning her around. When they met eyes, she could see the surprise in them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not yet, Hilda. You're still not finished." She pulled Hilda back towards where they had been sitting. Perhaps it was because of how shocked Hilda was, but she offered no immediate resistance. With her feet, Byleth kicked Hilda's discarded towel out and made her stand on it. Then she forced her down to her knees, feeling a jolt of power run through her very soul when she saw the still-naked girl staring up at her, wide-eyed and unsure.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Hilda practically frozen, she took the chance to remove her underwear, letting the scent of her arousal drift across the room. From the way Hilda's nose twitched, she had obviously smelled it. Her lips parted as if she was about to say something, but Byleth wasn't going to allow that. She made a fist in Hilda's hair and pulled her forward, her eyes wide as dinner plates as her face was shoved right into her snatch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let this be a lesson to you, Hilda: reciprocation is key with your allies." She held her down then, refusing to loosen her grip until her lips started doing more than talking. It took a few seconds, but Hilda finally got to work. Reluctantly or not, her tongue darted out from her mouth and licked up and down Byleth's slit. There was a lot of wetness there to lick up: a mixture of her sweat and her arousal leaking out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Good girl," she panted out, running her fingers through Hilda's hair. She figured that it was okay to loosen her hold now that Hilda was in position, and thankfully she didn't try to bounce up and run upon that happening. Instead, she continued to lap up her juices, her tongue slipping into her slit on occasion. Finally, when she had done more cleanup than she probably ever had in her life, she put her hands on Byleth's hips and shoved her tongue in.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn't make a sound, but her grip in Hilda's hair tightened slightly. It tightened again when Hilda's hands moved around to grab two handfuls of her ass, but that didn't make her slow down. In fact, it seemed to spur her on, her tongue moving around in quick circles as she dug her manicured nails into her ass. That got the slightest of moans out of Byleth, which was enough to be noticed. If Hilda wanted to say anything about it, her face being shoved in Byleth's pussy made it difficult.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Keep going," she encouraged, stroking Hilda's hair. "You're doing great." That seemed to help. Hilda let out a muffled noise, then started really going at it. The grip on her ass tightened, like having the claws of a stray cat digging into her skin. Up and down her tongue went, lapping at her pussy like a cat with a bowl of milk. There were a lot of comparisons to cats, actually...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She moved a hand up to wipe the sweat away from her forehead, watching a couple errant drops fall down into Hilda's hair. Looking down, she could see Hilda's breasts being squished against her legs. Her butt was wiggling enticingly, sweat dripping down her back and over the expanse of her ass. It was a delicious scene, and Hilda could really get things going when she was made to do so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Like Byleth before her, Hilda set aside time to focus on her clit. She was neater with her work than Byleth, though. Her tongue would move in neat, tiny circles around her clit, flicking it up and down rhythmically before returning to its circles. It was a constant barrage of pleasure, and she was living for it. She didn't even need to hold Hilda there anymore: she was clearly into it now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her breathing was getting heavier, and it was becoming more audible. She knew she was getting close, and it was likely Hilda knew as well. Hilda's eyes flashed up towards her, meeting hers. It felt like she was smiling with her eyes, holding her captive as her tongue did its best to bring her over the edge. That all together did the trick, as she was soon grabbing Hilda's hair and yanking on it, forcing her face to stay in between her legs as she came all over it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hilda's orgasm had been calmer, almost dainty with the amount of quim she had produced. It had only coated Byleth's lips, and it had been licked up before it even had the chance to drip down her chin. Byleth's orgasm, on the other hand, was much more powerful. It didn't just get on Hilda's lips: it got all over her face. She was covered in quim by the time Byleth's orgasm had subsided, and it was already dripping down her chin and onto her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wow Professor, you really gave my face a soaking, huh?" She giggled and pulled back, having more freedom with Byleth's grip slacking. Running a hand across her face, she licked it clean, like a cat grooming itself. Hmm, still with the cat references... Well, she was <em>acting </em>like one, anyway: a pink, pampered pussy who knew how to take care of herself. Hopefully she had learned a lesson about taking care of others too. Probably not, though.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hilda stood up, grabbing onto her shoulders to keep her balance. Then she grabbed another towel so she could clean herself up, needing to wipe off more than sweat now. Byleth did the same, really feeling the heat on her skin. If they stayed in there any longer, both of them would get burnt. They wiped down, grabbed their towels, and hurried over to the changing room to get dressed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh Professor, would you mind washing these for me?" She heard Hilda's voice from outside her stall, and she peered out to find her still naked, her underwear in her hand. "They got wet because of what we were doing, and I think you'd do a better job of it." She stared at the underwear, quirking an eyebrow. This was just a thing people at Garreg Mach did, huh? She could only shrug and take it from her, nodding. "Aww, thanks Professor!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once they left the sauna, they both nodded to the guard, who didn't seem to be any the wiser. Hilda smiled and stretched her arms over her head, letting out a little 'mm!' of contentment. "Ahh, that felt good, Professor! I really needed that. Now, I think it's time for a nap, wouldn't you say?" Her arms went behind her back, one hand in the other as she smiled in her usual way of innocent entrapment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I suppose a nap wouldn't be the worst thing." Before they had their liaison in the sauna, she would've excused herself to train, like she had been going to do in the first place. She might have even forced Hilda to go too, as her habits seemed like somewhat of a hindrance. However, as relaxing as the sauna had been, she felt somewhat drained from what they had done, and where they had done it. In all honesty, a nap might not be the worst thing for her constitution.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yay!" Hilda shot her a beaming smile, then hummed to herself as she walked ahead of Byleth. Her skipping steps made her dress flip up slightly, just enough to let Byleth see the effects of her lack of underwear. She shook her head slightly, walking a bit quicker now. They would have to do more things together if she wanted to see any improvements out of Hilda.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>